


Not Such a Secret Date

by WalkingDredd



Series: Sterek collection [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Harry Potter Marathon, Humor, M/M, Not so secret secret dates, Pack meetings without the pack, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingDredd/pseuds/WalkingDredd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Derek didn't know any better, he would say that Stiles was definitely up to something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Such a Secret Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentHenry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHenry/gifts), [bansheee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheee/gifts).



> This is just a random one shot that I had stuck in my head. I hope that you all enjoy it, it's my first ever Sterek and I'd love to know what you think?

If Derek didn’t know any better, he would say that Stiles was definitely up to something. 

He would say that it was a feeling, but at the moment it was a little more than that. At the moment it was little more than a feeling. Because Stiles had shown up at his front door, bags in his hands and a bright smile on his face. 

“Stiles.” Derek greeted him, eyes looking behind Stiles for a sign of the others, who were apparently meant to be coming over for this ‘cook-a-thon’ that Stiles had planned, but Stiles was alone in the hallway.

It was one of the many times that Stiles had arranged an activity for them all to use as a way of ‘strengthening the pack bond’ as Stiles had happily told them all. Yet, in all of these meetings - picnic in the park, film at the cinema, bowling – there had been a certain lack of any of the other members of the pack and Derek had a slight feeling that this time would be no different.

When it had happened the first time, Derek thought that maybe there had been a mix up of the times, Stiles himself hadn’t given any indication that he knew of any other reason why they hadn’t turned up as they sat on the grass in the park. But by the third time - he’d only had a slight suspicion on the second time - Derek knew that something was definitely going on. It didn’t help that Stiles was becoming increasingly more jumpy, as though he were hiding something and just waiting for Derek to find out.

Derek wasn’t complaining about spending the alone time with Stiles, he was actually enjoying it a lot more than he would ever admit to. It was nice to spend some time getting to know the hyperactive man, who he had secretly been harbouring a crush on for a few years now, noticing that he was a lot calmer when they were alone. Although Stiles was still jumpy, with an innate need to keep moving some part of his body, whether it be drumming his fingers on anything within reach, fidgeting a lot, or just generally whistling or humming whatever random tune was in his head. Derek liked to try and work out what it was and it soon became a game between the two.

Sure, Stiles heart still beat erratically, especially when he seemed to realise how close he had been sitting to Derek, or when he had been caught looking at Derek, but otherwise it was like they had been doing this for years. It was nice.

“I brought the supplies,” Stiles grinned at him as he entered the flat, his arm brushing against Derek as he passed and Derek had to fight to keep the smile off of his face as he closed the door and followed Stiles into the kitchen. He had to stop himself from staring at Stiles, who was pulling out the items he brought and placing them on the side, a lazy smile on his face and Derek realised just how normal this seemed, how if Derek didn’t know any better he would say that Stiles looked at home.

“Are you going to help or are you just going to stare?” Stiles joked, glancing up at Derek as he opened a cupboard to pull out a few plates and bowls and a cheese grater. Derek walked over to the counter and grabbed for some of the ingredients, glad that Stiles had brought pizza bases that were already made, Derek didn’t want to attempt to make his own, it would turn out inedible.

“I brought a movie for us to watch.” Stiles stated as he began grating some cheese into a bowl that they would use to put on the pizza.

“Oh, yeah?” Derek asked, intrigued. He didn’t mind what film they watched, he just liked having Stiles company, it gave him an excuse to be around him. 

“Yep, I think that you’ll enjoy it.” Stiles stated a mischievous grin forming on his face and Derek resisted to urge to roll his eyes already, knowing that Stiles had picked this film to either make Derek uncomfortable or embarrassed.

“What is it?” Derek asked slowly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“Twilight.” Stiles told him and Derek did roll his eyes.

“I forgot that you were a teenage girl.” Derek deadpanned, which earned him a smack on the arm by Stiles. “Why do you own that film on dvd?”

“I’m only joking,” Stiles told him honestly, “I actually brought over my Harry Potter box set, you said that you’d never seen them and I think it’s about time you were educated on the awesomeness that is Harry and his angst filled life, I actually think that he’d give you a run for your money.”

Derek was surprised, “That’s a lot of movies.” He stated, ignoring Stiles quip at him, he thought that Stiles was just over for this dinner with the pack, minus said pack.

“I’m up for an all night movie marathon if you are, Sourwolf.” Stiles stated.

“Sounds good to me.” Derek stated, ignoring the nickname he seemed intent on using, any excuse to be around Stiles more, “as long as you don’t have anywhere else to be?”

“Nope, I’m yours all weekend.” Stiles stated before realising what he had said and backtracking, “I mean er – I don’t have any plans.”

Derek nodded as he watched Stiles continuing the set out the ingredients. 

“I probably should have brought over some sugary foods to keep us awake.” Stiles stated looking at the pizza toppings he had brought with him. 

“How about I go and get us some from the grocery store and you continue making the pizzas?” Derek suggested and Stiles turned to look at him and nodded. “As long as you make mine with barbeque sauce, I don’t mind what you put on it.” 

He left the kitchen after Stiles agreed, stating that it would be the best pizza Derek had ever tasted, grabbing for his keys and exiting the flat. 

Derek came back twenty minutes later, with a bag full of sweets, popcorn as well as a few bottles of toffee apple cider he had seen, glad that Stiles was old enough to drink it. The smell of the cooking pizzas met Dereks nose and his stomach rumbled in appreciation as he opened the door quietly and entered the flat. He could hear Stiles talking on the phone above him and knew that he had gone up to Derek’s room to have his phone conversation, Derek didn’t mind, he would often go upstairs to answer his phone when everyone else was here and it had just become a habit.

He couldn’t help overhearing the conversation that Stiles was having, it wasn’t like he could turn off his heightened werewolf senses and he realised that it was Scott that Stiles was talking to. He was instantly intrigued, wondering if maybe he was phoning to say that he was on his way over and feeling a little disappointed that Scott would turn up. Don’t get him wrong, he did like the guy, he actually liked everyone in his pack, even Jackson, but he wanted to spend the night with Stiles.

“You said cook-a-thon, but you clearly meant a cock-a-thon.” Derek heard Scott laughing and Derek stilled at the words before rolling his eyes.

“You can shut your face.” Stiles hissed, Derek didn’t see why he was bothering to, Derek could hear everything that Stiles was trying to say, loudly, as though he were standing next to him and not in the kitchen on the floor below. 

“You wouldn’t say no, though, if he offered.Why else do you keep planning all of these dates?” 

Derek could hear Scott chuckle from the other side of the phone and Derek knew instantly that Stiles had planned this entire thing. He should have known when he unpacked the bags of ingredients for them to make pizza for their dinner, there was only enough for two people anyway. Or at least, one human with an animal sized appetite, and a werewolf with a bigger appetite.

“Maybe I should come over? Keep you both company?” he heard Scott’s voice, although slightly muffled.

“If you so much as take one step out of your house to head over here, I will beat your werewolf arse!” Stiles threatened through clenched teeth, hissing in a low voice and Derek could hear him pacing above him. 

Derek couldn’t help the elated smile that crossed his face at hearing that Stiles possibly liked him, or enough to want to sleep with him. It meant that Dereks feelings were being reciprocated, the feelings that he was planning on never acting on because he didn’t know how Stiles felt about him.

The phone clicked off and Derek tried to keep his face straight and calm as Stiles came down the stairs. Stiles was letting out a sigh as he entered the kitchen, strolling over to where Derek was unpacking the new purchases. Stiles eyes lighting up at the large packet of strawberry laces in Dereks hands. He had a weakness for them and Derek knew it, that’s why he had purposely picked up the biggest bag he could find.

“It’s not looking like Scott is coming over.” Stiles told Derek, sounding sad about it as he let out another loud weary sigh, as though Scott not turning up was affecting him more than it really was. Derek knew differently, could tell by the way his heart was beating that he was lying, that and he had overheard the phone conversation between the two friends.

“Oh no,” Derek stated playing along with Stile’s charade, putting the packet of sweets onto the side and trying to look put out about the fact that Scott wasn’t going to turn up. “Did he say why?”

“Apparently his mom is making him spend some quality family time with her,” Stiles said with a shrug. 

Derek gave a, “huh,” at Stiles’ words. He knew for a fact that Scott’s mother was about to start work at the hospital, he had heard her complaining about it to the Sheriff in the grocery store just now. 

“I know, right.” Stiles said slowly, standing closer to Derek and leaning across him so that he could grab the sweets in his arms. 

“So, Scott didn’t want to come to this massive ‘cock-a-thon’ you had planned?” Derek asked nonchalantly.

Stiles choked and dropped the sweets back onto the counter as he stared at Derek, who was trying to keep the amused look off of his face. It was proving difficult to do so, especially because Stiles’ face was reddening by the second and his heart was beating so fast that Derek was sure it was going to burst out of his chest. 

“Wha...what?” Stiles asked, hand fumbling for the sweets as he looked away from Derek quickly and was attempting to avoid eye contact. 

Derek chuckled before he could stop himself, nudging Stiles with his shoulder and causing Stiles to yelp slightly. 

“You’re forgetting one major thing with Werewolves.” Derek told him, grabbing for the bottles of cider, before nudging Stiles out of the room so that they could put the things into the front room. Derek could tell that Stiles was embarrassed, could practically smell it radiating off of him.

“What’s that?” Stiles asked, walking quickly to the front room, Derek followed behind him chuckling, noticing that Stiles had already set up the dvd, the menu for the first Harry Potter was showing on the large tv screen, that Stiles had bullied him into buying months ago, although it was on mute.

“That we have excellent hearing.” Derek whispered to Stiles, leaning forwards and speaking into Stiles ear, causing him to jump away from Derek and causing him to drop the sweets onto the table.

Stiles shook his head, a nervous laugh escaping his lips as a hand rose to push through his brown hair. “That’s er- That’s good to know.” Stiles stated nodding before walking around Derek to head back out of the room. “I think that the pizzas are done. You get the drinks done and I’ll get them.” He told him quickly and without waiting for an answer he darted from the room.

When he came back with Dereks pizza, he was still avoiding eye contact, his face reddening further and Derek realised why when he looked down and saw that Stiles had made a smiley face with the pepperoni and he smiled. 

“Shall we watch the film?” Stiles asked, grabbing for the remotes and taking the tv off of mute before playing the film and settling on the sofa, folding his legs underneath him and avoiding their previous conversation. They soon settled into silence, which at first was a little uncomfortable before Stiles relaxed again as they finished their pizzas in silence.

Derek couldn’t help glancing at Stiles during the film, loved the way that he seemed so focused on what was happening. It was especially cute when he caught him mouthing along to lines of the film, as though he had watched them enough times, which Derek knew had to be true.

“You know, if you wanted to just hang out alone you can just do it, you don’t need to pretend to have invited the others.” Derek stated, causing Stiles to look away from the screen and at him instead, eyes wide and heart beating fast again.

Stiles swallowed thickly, “I – er –“

“I know what you’re doing.” Derek stated, looking back at the tv and giving Stiles some time to collect himself, “and I just want to let you know that I like it being us two, you don’t need to make up excuses to be around me.”

“That’s – that’s good to know.” Stiles nodded, arms crossed in front of him and Derek could see a smile forming on his face. 

Derek rolled his eyes and nudged Stiles with his hand in the back of the head, which caused Stiles to retaliate by hitting him in the arm. Derek laughed as Stiles shuffled closer to him, moving his legs so that they were resting on Dereks as he got more comfortable on the sofa. Derek moved his arm so that it was resting on Stiles shoulder, waiting for Stiles to tell him to get off of him, but he didn’t, instead he seemed to move closer to Derek. They were closer, but not outright hugging on the sofa. 

“So, this cock-a-thon –“ Derek began and Stiles groaned, bringing his hands up to his face in embarrassment as he let out a groan.

“Do we have to talk about this? It’s embarrassing enough that you overheard that conversation.” Stiles asked, voice slightly muffled by his hands.

Derek laughed and turned back to look at the film, “fine, fine, we’ll carry on watching the film.”

Stiles removed his hands from his face and rested his head back against Derek’s arm, he didn’t seem to care that Derek had his arm around him. 

“Although,” Derek began, which caused Stiles to let out a small groan. 

“I thought we weren’t talking about this.” Stiles interrupted in embarrassment.

“We’re not, I was just going to say that I wouldn’t say no.”

Stiles blanched, head whirling around to look at him as his heart seemed to skip a beat.

“What? Really?” Stiles asked in a demanding tone and Derek nodded. “Now?”

“No, not now,” Derek laughed at Stiles statement, “but, in the future. I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but I kind of like you, Stiles.”

“Do you?” Stiles asked softly, a smile appearing on his face again as his eyes flickered over Derek’s face, looking to see if Derek was playing a joke on him, but Derek had never been more serious in his life.

“I do, why else do you think I’ve agreed to go on all of these ‘dates’ that you’ve arranged?”

“Cottoned on to that, have you?” Stiles asked him, “I thought I was being clever.”

“You could have just asked me on a date. It might have been more easier.” 

“And miss you talking about a cock-a-thon? I don’t think so.”

Derek rolled his eyes, looking back at the screen before realising that Stiles was still watching him and turning back to face him, eyebrow raised in question as to what he was going to ask. But Stiles leant forwards and gently pressed his lips to Dereks own, causing his breath to hitch and his heart to flutter. 

Stiles pulled away much too soon, looking at him as though waiting for his reaction, Derek could sense a slight hint of fear of rejection from him. 

He quickly captured Stile’s lips with his own, both of them moving slowly and tenderly against the others lips, before deepening the kiss. 

Stiles pulled away and rested his forehead against Dereks as he grinned, which Derek couldn’t help but return.

“I kind of like you too.” Stiles admitted to him. “I didn’t think that we would be making out instead of watching the Harry Potter movies when I was planning tonight.”

“I prefer this.” Derek told him, moving forwards to kiss him again. “Maybe we should do this all night?”

“We can do both, I really want to see what you think of the films, they’re very important to me. I want to know what you think of my favourite character.”

“Is it this Voldemort dude? I kind of like him.” Derek asked him and Stiles slowly shook his head at him.

“How dare you. Next, you’ll be telling me that you like Umbridge!” Stiles exclaimed and Derek looked at him blankly.

“Who?”

“If this has any chance of working between us, you need to get educated in the world of Harry Potter.” Stiles told him, moving away from Derek and moving closer to him, settling against his chest as Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles properly. “Although if you like Umbridge, I’ll be finding another boyfriend.” Stiles warned him, testing out the word and wondering what Derek would do to be called that so quickly.

“I guess I should be glad that I have an excellent boyfriend to teach me.” Derek stated, placing a small kiss in Stiles hair and Derek felt him relax a bit more in his arms. “So, who is your favourite character?”

“Sirius Black. He’ll be in the third film.” Stiles told him, “Now hand me those strawberry laces, the chess scene is about to happen.”

The two of them continued watching the films long into the early hours of the morning, only moving when one film ended and they needed to change the disk. They made it to the sixth film before Stiles fell asleep in Derek’s arms, finally crashing after his sugar high and Derek couldn’t help but watch him as he slept. 

He couldn’t believe that the handsome man in his arms, one whom he had a crush on for a few years now, was finally his. It felt like an amazing dream come true.


End file.
